Hopeless
by Summernightdream
Summary: Bella ist in einer glücklichen Beziehung mit Jacob, jedoch entscheidet sie sich von Forks nach New York zu ziehen um dort zu studieren. Dort trifft sie auf Edward der ihr wie eine große Verführung vorkommt. Wird sie stark und Jacob treu bleiben? Oder wird sie dem Verlangen nachgeben?
1. Der erste Tag

Hallo und willkommen zu meiner ersten Story!

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Ich weiß nicht warum das immer jeder schreibt, aber:

Die Charaktere gehören Stephanie Meyer, ich habe mir nur die Geschichte überlegt.

...

Ein Jahr ist es nun her das ich in die kleine regnerische Stadt Forks in den Staat Washington zog, 364 Tage ist es her das ich Jacob zum ersten Mal sah und nun musste ich schon alles zurücklassen.

Ich, Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan, war damals her gekommen um endlich einmal etwas Zeit mit meinem Vater zu verbringen und mein Senior Year in High School zu beenden. Meine Eltern waren geschieden und bis vor einem Jahr lebte ich mit meiner Mutter in Phoenix, Arizona. Jedoch hatte meine Mutter einen neuen Freund gefunden, den sie auch nach meiner Meinung nach echt nötig hatte, und ich fing an mich fehl am Platz zu fühlen.

Also zog ich aus. Forks war genauso wie ich es erwartet hatte, kalt und regnerisch. Jedoch sollte sich das bald ändern. Schon am zweiten Tag meines Lebens in einer Kleinstadt lernte ich Jacob kennen. Er wohnte in der nähe des Strandes und war gutaussehender sowie auch kluger Junge in meinem Alter. Er war etwas größer wie ich, gut gebaut (zuerst hatte ich Angst er hatte eine Obsession für Fitnessstudios),blaue strahlende Augen und schwarze kurze Haare.

Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich auch nur eine kleine Chance bei einem Jungen wie Jake hätte. Doch es stellte sich heraus wir hatten viel gemeinsam und nach ein paar Treffen war klar, wir waren verliebt.

Jacob machte Forks warm und sonnig für mich, zumindest in seiner Art und Weise.

Doch auch ihn musste ich nun verlassen, denn ich hatte mich entschieden nach New York zu gehen um zu studieren. Nun ja, New York hatte sie eher für mich entschieden. Meine Schule hatte mich ohne mein Wissen für eines der größten Stipendien von einer Art University in New York eingeschrieben.

Zu meiner Überraschung wurde ich aufgenommen. Und da dies eine _„Once in a lifetime"- _Gelegenheit war, nahm ich sie natürlich an.

Heute war der Tag, der Tag an dem ich wiedereinmal in einer neuen Stadt, neu anfangen würde.

Wir waren am Flughafen, mein Dad, Jacob und meine beste Freundin, Jessica. Jacob und ich hatten uns versprochen zusammen zu bleiben und unsere Beziehung nicht aufzugeben. Er versprach mich so oft wie möglich zu besuchen und ich versprach ihm zu schreiben wann immer ich konnte.

Mein Dad war es ja eigentlich gewohnt ohne mich zu leben, doch schien es für ihn schwer zu sein mich nach einem Jahr schon wieder zu verabschieden.

Für Jessica war es genauso schwer, wir waren die unzertrennlich geworden in diesem Jahr, sie wusste alles über mich und ich alles über sie.

Für mich war alles in Ordnung. Natürlich fiel es mir nicht leicht vor allem Jake zurück zu lassen, aber ich musste nun mal daran denken was die Universität für Möglichkeiten für mich öffnen würde. Vier Jahre würde es dauern, doch das war es mir wert.

„Flug Nummer B5496 nach Newark, bereit zum boarding. Flug B5496 nach Newark." teilte uns eine Stimme über Lautsprecher mit. Das war mein Flug. Wir saßen noch in einer Wartehalle und unterhielten uns über Gott und die Welt, niemand wollte _„Goodbye"_ sagen. Doch jetzt war es soweit, ich stand auf und packte meinen Rucksack, meine Koffer waren schon im Flieger.

Mein Dad war der erste der neben mir aufstand und mich umarmte, er war kein Held der großen Worte und auch ohne wusste ich wie sehr er mich liebte.

Jessica war die nächste die mich umarmte, sie war die einzigste die weinte. „Ich werde dich so vermissen, Bella!" schluchzte sie in meine braunen Haare. „Ich dich auch." sagte ich und versuchte ihr zur Beruhigung den Rücken zu streicheln. Sie ließ los von mir und sah mich ernst an: „Versprich mir das du New York rockst!" Ich musste lachen, „Du kennst mich, ich rocke gar nichts." meinte ich. „Das denkst aber auch nur du." entgegnete sie.

Sie machte Platz für Jake, der letzte von dem ich mich verabschieden musste. Er gab mir einen kleinen, doch bedeutungsvollen, Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich sehe dich bald." sagte er als er meine Hand in seine nahm. „Du schaffst das schon." ermutigte er mich und nach einem weiteren kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn, ließ er mich gehen.

Mein Flug dauerte vier Stunden, nicht wirklich spannend, ich beendet ein Buch das ich las.

New York beeindruckte mich von der ersten Sekunde an. Schon am Flughafen sah jeder berühmt und reich aus. Außerhalb des Flughafens sah das aber schon anders aus. Ich sah Bettler überall, die Spanne zwischen Arm und Reich schien hier groß zu sein.

Ich winkte ein Taxi herüber und gab dem Fahrer die Adresse zur Universität, er nickte und fuhr los. Die fahrt führte uns durch einige der größten Straßen in New York und ich war begeistert und natürlich auch ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Nur ein Stipendium hatte mich in diese Stadt gebracht, ich hatte nicht viel Geld und vor allem Manhattan schien ein teurer Platz zum Leben zu sein.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen wir an der Universität an. Ich gab dem Taxi Fahrer sein Geld und er half mir mit meinem Gepäck. Das Gebäude vor dem ich stand sah beeindruckend aus. Es hatte einen riesigen Vorgarten mit verzierten Büschen, und Blumen in jeder Farbe und Art. Es gab ein Eingangstor, doch es sah so aus als würde es immer offen stehen. Ein paar Leute saßen unter Bäumen im Schatten und malten, lasen oder unterhielten sich einfach.

Es war immer noch September und es war angenehm warm.

Ich atmete einmal tief ein und begab mich auf das Grundstück, entlang des Steinweges bis zu einer großen, mittelalterlichen Tür die mich ins Gebäude führte.

Das innere beeindruckte mich noch mehr als das äußere, die Lobby war ein kleiner Raum mit einem großen roten Teppich über dem alten Steinboden. Die Wände waren ebenfalls aus altem Stein erbaut und von wo ich stand konnte man, wenn man nach oben schaute, bis zum Dach schauen. Die anderen Etagen endeten schon bei den Wänden der Lobby, so dass die Lobby eine einzige Etage war mit riesigen, bunten Fenstern nach draußen.

In Mitte des Raumes, am Ende des Teppich stand ein Tresen und da hinter saß eine Frau. Sie musste in ihren vierzigern sein und sie sah mich mit einem großem lächeln an: „Wie kann ich dir helfen, Liebes?" Ich trat weiter hervor und kramte meine Papiere aus der Tasche.

„Hi, ich bin Isabella Swan. Ich werde hier studieren. Hier sind meine Papiere." _Ich werde hier studieren?! _Was denn auch sonst, Blumen pflanzen? Reiß dich zusammen, Bella.

Sie nahm meine Papiere an und las sie kurz durch.

„Ah, wie ich sehe hast du keinen Wunsch für einen Zimmerpartner gemacht, ist das richtig?" fragte sie mich.

Ich nickte. Ich kannte nunmal niemanden hier, jedoch hoffte ich inständig das ich eine nette Zimmernachbarin bekommen würde.

„Lass mich kurz sehen welche Zimmer noch eine weiter Person brauchen." sie drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl zu einem Computer und drückte ein paar Tasten, dann schaute sie angestrengt auf den Bildschirm. Als sie befriedigt Aussah drehte sie sich um und sammelte ein paar Sachen aus verschieden Läden und Schränken ihres Arbeitsplatzes zusammen.

„Hier Isabella, das hier ist das Zimmerschlüssel, bitte verliere ihn nicht. Falls du ihn doch einmal verlieren solltest komm und sehe mich, aber lass mich dich warnen, es ist nicht billig. Hier ist eine Karte des Unigeländes. Momentan befindest du dich im Wohngebäude, zu meiner rechten sind alle Frauen Wohnungen und zu meiner linken alle Männer Wohnungen. Falls du dich doch einmal verlaufen solltest: Alle Bilderrahmen im Frauenflügel sind rot, im Männerflügel sind sie blau. Wenn du dieses Gebäude auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von der du reingekommen bist verlässt und den Weg geradeaus durch unseren kleinen Garten nimmst, kommst du automatisch zum Lerngebäude, die Karte dafür findest du auf der Rückseite. Morgen früh um neun wirst du deine Klassen in der Aula wählen, du findest sie auf der Karte markiert. Frühstück ist unter der Woche von 6-7 Uhr, am Wochenende von 8-9 Uhr. Um Mittag- und Abendessen muss du dich selbst sorgen. Falls du dich irgendwann einmal verlaufen solltest oder eine Frage hast, kannst du immer zu mir kommen, deine Mitschüler helfen dir aber bestimmt auch gerne weiter."

Ich schaute sie mit großen Augen an und versuchte mir alles zu merken was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Ich wollte sie zwischendurch schon nach einem Stift und Papier fragen, doch sie ließ mich einfach nicht dazwischen.

Sie schien meine Zweifel zu bemerken und fing an zu lächeln.

„Alles was ich gerade gesagt habe steht auch auf dem Zettel in der Karte, keine Angst. Dein Zimmer ist im zweiten Stockwerk, auf der rechten Seite wenn du den Aufzug verlässt, Nummer 245, deine Mitbewohnerin heißt Alice. Viel Vergnügen und hab' noch einen schönen Donnerstag Abend."

Ich nahm die Papiere und meinen Schlüssel die sie auf den Tresen gelegt hatte, bedankte mich und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer.

Nervös betrachtete ich meine Zimmertür. Was würde ich da drinnen wohl erwarten? Aus irgendeinem Grund hoffte ich meine Mitbewohnerin würde nicht da sein und ich könnte mich in Ruhe umsehen. Als ich jedoch versuchte die Tür aufzuschließen und merkte das sie schon längst offen war, war meine Hoffnung zerstört und ich entschließ mich zu klopfen.

„Hallo?" hörte ich eine hohe Stimme aus dem inneren des Zimmers. Ich öffnete die Tür und eine junge Frau am anderen Ende des Raumes drehte sich in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zu mir.

„Ähm, hi, ich-ich bin Bella. Ich glaube ich bin deine Mitbewohnerin."

Sie musterte mich für einige Sekunden dann stand sie mit einem grinsen auf und kam direkt zu mir um mich zu umarmen. Sie war klein und bestimmt federleicht mit kurzen Haaren. Ich war etwas überfordert mit der Situation, immerhin hatte ich ja auch noch meine zwei Koffer in der Hand.

Sie ging zwei Schritte rückwärts um mich noch einmal zu betrachten.

„Ich hatte ein Gefühl das ich heute eine Mitbewohnerin bekommen würde." sagte sie grinsend. „Ich bin Alice, schön dich kennenzulernen Bella."

Sie brachte mich auch zum lächeln und ich betrat den Raum. Es war klein, aber fein. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür waren zwei Fenster vor denen jeweils ein Schreibtisch stand. An den Wänden links und rechts stand jeweils ein Einzelbett, es sah so aus als hätte Alice das linke bezogen. Ein Kleiderschrank stand an beiden Seiten der Tür. Alice's Seite des Zimmers war schon komplett dekoriert und eingerichtet, es war bunt und in jeder Ecke passten die Farben perfekt zusammen. Meine Seite des Zimmers sah dagegen trüb und grau aus.

Ich hievte meine Koffer auf mein Bett und fing an sie auszupacken, Alice bot mir direkt ihre Hilfe an und zusammen hatten wir in nur einer Stunde auch meine Seite des Zimmers eingerichtet. Es sah zwar nicht so wunderbar aus wie Alice's aber das konnte ja noch werden.

Als wir uns erschöpft auf unsere Betten niederlaßen fing Alice an mich auszufragen.

„Also Bella, ist dein Name eine Abkürzung für irgendwas?" fragte sie mich.

„Ja, Isabella, aber ich mag den Namen nicht, also bitte nenn' mich Bella."

„Isabella? Hast du italienische Wurzeln?" grub sie weiter.

„Jap, meine Großeltern leben in Italien. Ich habe dort gelebt als ich klein war, aber ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern."

Alice setzte sich auf und sah mich an. „Wie cool! Ich wünschte meine Herkunft wäre so interessant."

Ich lachte, als wäre meine so interessant... . „Kommst du ursprünglich aus New York?" fragte ich sie.

„New Jersey. Meine Eltern sind ziemlich reich, deswegen bin ich hier."

Nun sah ich sie an. Sie kam mir gar nicht vor wie eine verwöhnte Zicke, sie war soweit ich wusste, hilfsbereit und aufgeschlossen.

„Ist das hier so was wie eine reiche Leute Schule?" wollte ich wissen.

„Etwas, einige Leute kommen hierher mit Stipendien, wie du anscheinend. Du solltest lieber vorsichtig sein mit den ganzen reichen Leuten hier, die können ziemlich hinterhältig und herablassend sein, erzähle besser niemandem das du nicht reich bist." warnte sie mich.

Ich guckte sie verwundert an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Leute so viel von sich halten nur weil sie reich waren. Eigentlich sah ich immer alles gute in den Menschen, sie jetzt schon zu beurteilen fand ich falsch.

„Woher weiß ich das du nicht hinterhältig bist?" auffordernd schaute ich sie an. Sie kippte ihren Kopf zu einer Seite, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Du weißt es nicht. Du musst hoffen." antwortete sie mir.

Ich schaute sie etwas erschrocken an doch nach ein paar Sekunden fing sie an zu lachen.

„Keine Angst, Bella. Ich bin harmlos." fügte sie hinzu und streckte ihre Zunge in meine Richtung, was mich zum lachen brachte.

Als wir uns beruhigt hatten wurde sie wieder ernst und ihre Stimme wurde leiser: „Vor wem du aber Angst haben solltest ist das Mädel von dem Zimmer nebenan, Rosalie. Ich bin seit zwei Wochen hier und sie hatten schon fünf verschiedene Mitbewohnerinnen die sie alle rausgeekelt hat. Ich bin froh das sie dich nicht darein gesteckt haben."

Ich nickte als Zustimmung.

Alice und ich unterhielten uns für noch etwas länger und entschieden uns zum Abendessen auszugehen in eines der günstigeren Restaurants. Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit zusammen und ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl das sie eine nette Mitbewohnerin sein würde.

Als wir wieder in unserem Zimmer ankamen, schrieb ich noch Jessica und Jake um ihnen von meinen ersten Eindrücken zu erzählen, dann ging ich schlafen und freute mich auf einen neuen Tag.


	2. Studentenleben

Nach einem mageren Frühstück machten Alice und ich uns auf den Weg zur Aula um unsere Klassen zu wählen. Alice hatte eine ähnliche Vorstellung wie ich von den Klassen die sie wählen wollte. Die Aula war voll von Studenten, manche in meinem Alter, manche älter wie ich.

Nach quälenden drei Stunden hatten wir endlich alle unsere Klassen gewählt. Alice und ich hatten beide Kunstgeschichte und Malerei gewählt, zusätzlich hatte ich noch die Englische so wie die Italienische Sprache ausgesucht.

Am Nachmittag fand auf dem Campus ein großer Markt statt. Der kleine Park zwischen den beiden Hauptgebäuden war zugestellt mit Tischen auf den jeder seine individuellen Gegenstände verkaufen konnte. Es war ein sonniger Tag und Alice lieh mir einen ihren schönsten Röcke für einen Tag im Park.

„Schau dir das an." sagte Alice lachend und hob einen Playboy von 1956 hoch.

Ich schaute mir die Zeitschrift näher an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann sah ich mir den Jungen an der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand.

„Wo hast du das denn gefunden?" fragte ich ihn.

Er strich seine blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah zu Alice.

„Gefällt es dir? Ich hätte einen Spezialpreis nur für dich." bot er Alice an.

Er sah mich noch nicht einmal an oder ging auf meine Frage ein, er hatte nur Augen für Alice, die, wie es Aussah, auch nur Augen für ihn hatte.

Ich ließ meine Augen rollen und ging weiter zum nächsten Tisch. Seitdem ich nicht mehr mit meinem Freund zusammen sein konnte, waren Jungs und vor allem flirtende Pärchen einfach eine Last geworden.

Ich traf Alice erst nach einer halben Stunde an einem der entfernteren Tische wieder an denen ich durch alte Bücher stöberte. Alice war ganz aufgeregt und wedelte mir mit einem kleinen Stück Papier im Gesicht herum. „Ich habe seine Handynummer!" verkündigte sie. Ich versuchte mich für sie zu freuen und erzwang ein lächeln. „Wie ist sein Name? Er sah süß aus, passt irgendwie zu dir."  
„Jasper." Er ist ein Sophomore, also eine Klassenstufe höher wie du und ich, macht ihn das nicht noch attraktiver?" schwärmte sie. „Ich glaube in College Zeiten interessiert niemanden mehr wie alt du bist, solange du keinen 60-jährigen Millionär heiratest, obwohl das durchaus verständlich wäre."

„Ach Bella." lachte Alice. „Ich mag dich." sie stoß mir spielerisch in die Seite und wir spazierten weiter über den Markt.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich ziemlich aufgeregt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was mich im Unterricht erwarten würde, ich hatte mich an den Forks-Kleinstadt Unterricht gewöhnt. Außerdem fand' ich es ziemlich idiotisch auf einem Freitag das Schuljahr zu beginnen, aber naja.

Zum Glück hatte ich meine erste Klasse mit Alice, es war Malerei. Leider hatte es nicht wirklich was mit meiner persönlicher Malerei zu tun, wie ich sich herausstellte. In der 90 Minuten Klasse lernten wir über berühmte Gemälde und wie sie (angeblich) gemalt wurden.

Als nächstes hatte ich Italienisch, wenigstens dieses Fach hatte ich mir so vorgestellt wie es war: Ich lernte Italienisch. Ein paar Wörter und Sätze kannte ich schon durch meine Großeltern, jedoch war vieles mir neu.

Dann war Kunstgeschichte an der Reihe, eigentlich freute ich mich auf diese Klasse, da ich sie zusammen mit Alice hatte. Doch leider hatte auch Jasper, Alice neuer Lover, Kunstgeschichte gewählt und so fühlte ich mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

„Was hältst du von einem Date heute Abend?" flüsterte Jasper Alice zu. Alice griff nach meiner Hand und drückte sie einmal aufgeregt, antwortete aber mit einem trockenem „Ja". Als wir den Saal verlasen winkte sie Jasper kurz zu und hielt mich dann für einen Moment zurück bis Jasper außer Hörweite war.

„Bella, ich weiß es ist viel verlangt aber, könntest du nicht heute Abend eine Sight-Seeing Tour unternehmen?" Alice sah mich mit großen Augen an und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Alice ihr kennt euch erst einen Tag und du willst schon alleine in unserem Zimmer mit ihm sein?"

Sie sah mich unschuldig an und lächelte süß. „Hast du ihn dir mal angesehen? Ich kann ihm einfach nicht widerstehen, jedes mal wenn ich ihn sehe wird mein Körper ganz verrückt nach ihm." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Na gut." gab ich nach. „Aber wenn ich auf den Straßen Manhattans alleine rumlaufe und am Ende vergewaltigt werde, ist es deine Schuld."

„Ok." meinte Alice kühl, dann verabschiedete sie sich und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner nächsten Klasse.

Englisch war bis jetzt die schwerste Klasse, ich lernte viel mehr über alt-englische Ausdrücke und wie die Sprache entstand. Wenigstens schien der Lehrer nett zu sein. Ich schätze ihn auf Ende dreißig, er hatte eine Frau und einen zwei jährigen Sohn über den er gerne Anekdoten erzählte.

Es war vier Uhr als ich endlich wieder in meinem Zimmer war, Alice kam kurz nach mir an und war schon ganz aufgeregt wegen ihrem Date. Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch und neue Kleidung und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wenn ich in zwei Stunden noch nicht wieder da bin!" meinte sie und ich musste lachen doch sie steckte ihren Kopf nochmal in das Zimmer herein und sagte, „Das ist mein ernst." dann schloss sie die Tür.

Ich fühlte mich etwas verloren, ich müsste heute Abend bestimmt bis 1 Uhr nachts ausgehen und ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin. Aber darum könnte ich mich auch noch später kümmern, jetzt wollte ich erst mal bei Jacob anrufen. Schon nach einem Tag vermisste ich ihn schrecklich. Einfach das Gefühl immer beschützt zu werden und immer jemanden zu haben der auf deiner Seite steht.

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln nahm er ab.

„Hey Schatz." begrüßte er mich.

„Hi, weißt du eigentlich das ich dich vermisse?"

Ich hörte ihn seufzen. „Ja, ich vermisse dich auch, Bella. Wie geht es dir?"

Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und starte an die weiße Decke über mir. „Gut, aber ich muss heute Abend ausgehen, meine Mitbewohnerin hat ein Date und will das Zimmer für sich und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

„Sie schmeißt dich einfach raus? Das solltest du dir nicht bieten lassen!" meinte Jake aufgebracht.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung." winkte ich ab. „Sie ist echt eine ganz liebe und ich tue das gerne für sie, trotzdem habe ich keine Ahnung was ich unternehmen soll."

„Babe! Du bist in New York! Es gibt so viel zu unternehmen!"

„Aber nicht allein." sagte ich deprimiert.

„Hm, da kann ich dir leider auch nicht helfen. Tut mir Leid für dich, Süße."

„Ich werde schon was finden. Wenn mir was spannendes passiert schicke ich dir eine SMS."

„Okay, soll ich deinem Dad noch was ausrichten?" fragte er.

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Sag ihm nur das mein erster Tag gut verlaufen ist und das es mir gut geht."

„Wird gemacht." ich konnte ihn grinsen hören und wünschte ich könnte es auch sehen. „Hier ist es schon spät, ich werde noch mit den Jungs in die Stadt fahren. Ich liebe dich."

„Ok, hab viel Spaß, Jake und fahr vorsichtig." verabschiedete ich mich und legte auf.

Nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht hatte eines meiner Englisch Bücher anzufangen entschied ich mich auch Duschen zu gehen. Zu meiner Überraschung war Alice wirklich noch in der Dusche, ich konnte sie aus einer der Kabinen singen hören, was sich einfach nur schrecklich anhörte, sie interessierte das aber anscheinend nicht.

Um kurz vor acht war Alice bereit zu ihrem Date zu gehen und ich bereit um rausgeschmissen zu werden.

„Um Punkt 1 Uhr bin ich wieder da, meine Liebe!" warnte ich sie.

„Seh' ich gut aus?" war ihre Antwort. Ich sah an ihr hinunter, sie hatte einen weißen Rock an der an den Spitzen bunt zusammen lief und ein schlichtes Schwarzen Top mit einer langen silbernen Kette an, sie sah perfekt aus.

„Ja." antwortete ich genervt da ich diese Frage bestimmt schon zum dreißigsten Mal hörte. „Lass uns gehen." schlug ich vor und drückte sie gleichzeitig aus der Tür.

„Ich fühle mich schlecht." meinte sie auf dem Weg aus dem Gebäude. „Dich so ganz auf dich alleine gestellt."

„Nein, tust du nicht." meinte ich und sah sie von der Seite an. „Es ist schon gut, ich werde es überleben." _Hoffentlich. _Dachte ich mir nur dazu.

Zwei Stunden später befand ich mich immer noch auf dem Campus. Ich begutachtete den Park in dem gestern noch der Flohmarkt stattfand und beobachtete die vorbeilaufenden Leute.

Ich war völlig in einem Tagtraum versunken als sich plötzlich ein blondes, wunderschönes Mädchen neben mich setzte.

„Hi." begrüßte sie mich und reichte mir ihre Hand. Ich sah sie schief an und runzelte meine Stirn. Sie hatte wirklich lange blonde und vor allem lockige Haare, ihre Augen waren hellblau, sie hielt ihr Kinn in die höhe und ihre Schultern gerade.

„Hallo." begrüßte ich sie und reichte ihr ebenfalls die Hand.

„Ich bin Rosalie!" stellte sie sich vor.

„Oh!" machte ich überrascht. „Ich habe von dir gehört, du wohnst im Zimmer direkt neben unsrem!" Natürlich musste ich Dummerchen ihr das gleich mitteilen. Nach dem was Alice mir über sie erzählt hatte, hätte ich besser die Klappe halten sollen.

Nun sah sie mich schief an.

Ich winkte schnell ab. „Ist auch egal." meinte ich. „Ich bin übrigens Bella."

Ich ließ ihre Hand los und sie lächelte. Ihr lächeln sah echt aus, trotzdem wusste ich nicht ob ich es ihr abkaufen konnte.

„Ich habe deine Calvin Klein Handtasche gesehen und fand sie echt bezaubernd. Hast du sie in der Innenstadt gekauft?" Entsetzt starrte ich auf die Handtasche die ich bei mir trug. Tatsächlich, es war eine Calvin Klein. Alice hatte sie mir geliehen da sie meinte, meine sähe zu alt aus.

Rosalie sah mich weiter fragend an. Sollte ich ihr die Wahrheit erzählen oder besser Lügen?

„Nein, In Seattle, dort komme ich her."

Rosalie nickte verständlich und ich atmete erleichtert aus.

„Hast du noch mehr solcher Stücke? Dies ist eine einzigartige Tasche, davon gibt es nur wenige." Wow, sie wusste echt viel über Handtaschen. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal das Calvin Klein Handtaschen herstellte, ich dachte immer die stellen nur Männer Unterwäsche her.

„Ja." log ich weiter, wofür ich mich jetzt schon hasste. „Aber meine Mitbewohnerin hat mich ausgesperrt, ich kann zur Zeit nicht in mein Zimmer." Na, endlich mal etwas Wahrheit.

„Kein Problem." Sie lächelte wieder. Rosalie sah wirklich total freundlich und friedlich aus, trotzdem wollte ich sie lieber nicht zur Feindin haben.

„Was hältst du davon wenn du in meinem Zimmer rumhängst bis deine Mitbewohnerin wiederkommt? Ich hab eh noch keine Mitbewohnerin die es stören würde. Ich könnte dir meine einzigartigen Designs zeigen."

Hatte sie mich gerade wirklich in ihr Zimmer eingeladen? Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihr vertrauen könnte, aber wenn ich nein sagen würde, würde sie mich vielleicht hassen und ich müsste bis ein Uhr hier draußen sitzen. Also stimmte ich zu.

Wir saßen drei Stunden lang in ihrem Zimmer. Sie zeigte mir allerlei Schmuck und teure Handtaschen und Kleidung. Zu meinem Glück redete sie die meiste Zeit und war zufrieden wenn ich ihr ab und zu mal zustimmte. Andererseits wäre meine Tarnung vielleicht noch aufgeflogen.

Während sie durch ihren Schmuck ging vielen ihr einige Teile auf die sie nicht mehr mochte und sie warf sie mir zu. „Du kannst sie haben wenn du willst."

„Oh, Rosalie, nein das kann ich doch nicht annehmen!" Sie sah mich verdutzt an.

„Bella, die sind nur ein paar tausend Dollar wert, nimm sie einfach."

Ich musste mich zusammen reißen damit mein Kinnladen nicht herunterfiel. Ein paar tausend Dollar?! Wie bitte?! Ich schaute mir die Armbänder und Ketten genauer an, konnte aber nicht wirklich feststellen warum genau sie so teuer waren.

„Klar." sagte ich und sammelte sie auf einen Haufen zusammen.

In der späteren Nacht viel Rosalie dann auf das wir den gleichen Körperbau hatten. Ganz aufgeregt sollte ich ein paar Kleidungsstücke anprobieren, was mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich viel Spaß bereitete. Ich alberte herum und fühlte mich in dem kleinem Raum wie auf dem Laufsteg.

„Du kannst die Kleidung behalten, ich hab noch Tonnen." meinte Rosalie und dankend nahm ich all die teure marken Kleidung an.

Um zwei Uhr nachts kam ich endlich in mein Zimmer. Zu meiner Verwunderung war Alice noch nicht da. Aber wenn sie jetzt noch ihr kleine Liebesnummer hier starten wollte dann musste ich ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, denn nun war es definitiv zu spät.

Ich stolperte über einen kleinen Zettel der anscheinend durch die Tür geschoben wurde, er war grün und hatte meinen Namen ganz oben auf dem kleinen Notizblatt.

„Isabella Swan,

ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen das wir ihren Stundenplan aus organisatorischen Gründen ändern mussten. Sie haben nun folgende Stunden:

Malerei

Englisch

Kunstgeschichte

Italienisch

Danke für ihr Verständnis."

Wenigstens wurden nur Englisch und Italienisch umgetauscht. Ich hatte immer noch meine Klassen mit Alice. Ich schmiss die Kleidung und den Schmuck von Rosalie vor mein Bett und fiel müde in genanntes.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück sah ich Alice zum ersten Mal wieder. Sie saß händchenhaltend mit Jasper an einem der Kantinentische als ich mit bösem Blick auf sie zu kam und mich neben sie setzte.

„Ich war weg bis 2 Uhr nachts und dann komm ich nach Hause und du bist überhaupt nicht da!" meinte ich empört.

Alice setzte erneut ihren Hundeblick auf. „Tut mir Leid, Bella. Ich hab' die Nacht bei Jasper verbracht."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und fing an mein Frühstück zu essen.

Den Rest des Wochenendes verbrachte ich mit Alice und Jasper, was nach einer Weile ganz witzig wurde. Jasper war nicht nur ein guter Lover für Alice, sondern auch ein guter Freund für mich. Am Montag morgen war ich nicht so motiviert in den Unterricht zu gehen. Da meine Klassen gewechselt wurden und ich wieder neue Leute kennen lernen musste.

Zu meiner Überraschung setzte sich in Englisch direkt ein Typ neben mich und fing an mit mir zu reden.

„Hi, ich bin Carlos." begrüßte er mich freundlich bevor der Lehrer erschien. Er hat schwarze Haare die nach hinten gegelt waren.

„Bella." sagte ich nur und gab ihn ein kurzes lächeln.

„Bella? Ein schöner Name. Ist er italienisch?" fragte er mich.

„Ja, ich stamm ursprünglich aus Italien, meine Eltern sind dann aber in die USA gezogen."

„Eine gute Entscheidung." meinte er und drehte sich um um in die Reihe hinter uns zu spähen.

„Hey Edward!" er versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Junges direkt hinter mir zu bekommen, der auch direkt reagierte und Carlos fragend an sah.

„Das ist Bella." stellte er mich vor. „Sie hat italienische Wurzeln, so wie du!"

Nun sah Edward mich an und sobald er meine Augen gefunden hatte fing er an zu lächeln. Er hatte blonde Haare die er mit einer Hand aus dem Gesicht kämmen konnte. Seine Augen waren glänzendem grün das mich nicht mehr los lies. Er sah nicht nur gut, sondern umwerfend, auch wenn ich das nicht zugeben wollte.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen." sagte er mit einer wunderschönen Stimme.


End file.
